Moussa Dembélé
This article is about the current U18 player. For the former Fulham player, see Mousa Dembélé | clubnumber = 45 (2013-present) | debut = West Ham (a) (30 Nov 2013) | lastapp = Everton (h) (30 Mar 2014) | firstgoal = n/a | lastgoal = n/a | joinedfrom = Paris Saint-Germain (youth), £284,000 - 15 Jul 2012 | leftfor = | leagueapps(gls) = 2 (0) | allapps(gls) = 3 (0) | otherclubs = Paris Saint-Germain (youth) | international = France U17 (2013-present) | apps(gls) = 3 (0) }} Moussa Dembélé currently plays as a striker with Fulham's Under-18 squad, and is also capable playing a wider role on the left wing. Moussa initially raised many eyebrows upon signing in the summer of 2012, due to having the exact same name as then first team player Mousa Dembélé - the latter was soon to depart to London neighbours Tottenham Hotspur. Signed from Paris Saint-Germain's academy, Moussa is currently a hot prospect in his home nation of France and has represented age groups up to the Under-17 squad so far. A powerful striker, he has already netted two hat-tricks in his first season at Fulham despite an injury which kept him out for most of the first half of 2012-13. =Career= Before Fulham Born in Pontoise, France, Moussa was signed for French powerhouse Paris Saint-Germain at a young age, and impressed so much he began representing the national Under-16 side. Fulham (2012-present) Moussa was picked up by Fulham on 15 July 2012, and was regarded as a major coup for the club, who had just been given Category One status (the highest status for a youth academy in England). He burst onto the scene with a hat-trick in just his second match for the club away to Crystal Palace U18. Shortly after, however, he got injured badly in training which led him to miss much of the first half of the season. He returned in a friendly against Leyton Orient U18 on 1st December 2012 after coming on as a substitute and scored a late goal in a 3-0 victory. It was the latter half of the season when he began thriving in the academy and scoring many goals including a second hat-trick away to Reading U18. Moussa was then picked to represent France U17 in their U17 European Championship qualifying matches in March 2013, which led him to miss the academy's U19 squad visit to the Dallas Cup in the United States. On 26 April 2013, he was selected to play in the U21's final group match of the season and came on to make his U21 debut against Sunderland in the 77th minute. In the U18's final match of the season - the final of the Premier U18 League, he scored an emphatic hat-trick to make Fulham the national U18 champions for the second year running. The following season he made a fantastic run of goalscoring in the U18 squad before a permanent run in the U21 squad in which he continued his prolific form. Due to an injury to Hugo Rodallega, and youngsters Marcello Trotta and Cauley Woodrow both away on loan, Moussa was included in the matchday squad for the first team match at home to Swansea on 23rd November 2013 and was given the number 45 shirt. He made his first team debut a week later, in a 3-0 loss away at West Ham, however, he pulled a hamstring after 30 seconds on the field and struggled to make an impact. =Fulham Statistics= U18 squad U21 squad First team =Fulham Matches= U18 squad U21 squad First team =External links and references= Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:France